Supernatural A Chance For Surviving
by BlueGem22
Summary: Take place after Dean and Castiel was transported to Purgatory. This my version of how Dean escape from Purgatory.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural A Chance of Surviving.

Pairing: Dean/Jo

Summary: Take place after Dean and Castiel was transported to Purgatory. This my version of how Dean escape from Purgatory.

**Chapter One: Prologue **

Dean wakes up in some dark, scary-looking woods along with Castiel. Cas explains to him that somehow, they've been transported to Purgatory. He also says that odds are they will both be killed rather than escape. Without say another word, he teleports away leaving Dean behind. Dean looks all around him and sees the souls of several monsters closing in on him.

"Dammit!" he muttered.

Dean reaches for his gun, but notices that he has no weapon on him "That's not good".

He searches around to see if he can escape, but found no escape. A creature approaches up to him and immediately he recognizes it. It was the creature Wendigo and it wasn't happy to see him. Dean knew he wouldn't make it so he closes he eyes getting ready to feel the wrath of the entire monster that was surrounding him when he heard a gun fire. He looked up and saw a person wearing a black cloak holding the gun. The person went over to Dean and grabs his arm "C'mon let's go!"

Dean ran with the person who was pulling him along. In his mind he was wondering who this person was when another person in a black cloak shows up and help.

The second person in the black coat shoots at creature coming toward them and ran, following Dean and the other person in the black coat.  
Dean trips and fall the ground scraping his knee. The person helps him up "Keep running!".

The person in a black cloak took Dean to cabin and gestures him to go in. As soon as the second person in black cloak make it inside. The door was quickly closes shut and seal with a symbol.

Dean leans against the wall. He was exhausted from running "Thank you," he said in between each breath he took.

The person in cloak nodded.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

The person in the black cloak looked at the other person in the black cloak. Then step forward and removing it cloak. Dean eyes widen when he realizes who the person was that saved him.

**TBC: Any guess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Familiar Faces**

"Who are you?" Dean demanded to know who the two person dressed in a cloak was.

The two person dressed in a cloak looked at each other before one of them stepped forward removing their hood of the cloak.  
Dean's eyes widen when he recognize the person's face "Adam?" He said as he walked toward his brother when suddenly a machete swings toward him "Whoa!" He dodges out the way.

"What the…" he looked and saw Adam holding the machete getting ready to swings again "Wait! I'm not a demon," he explained, holding his hands out.

"Then you're a shape shifter!" Adam said as he swings his machete at Dean.

Dean dodges it again and grabs Adam's arm "Adam, it's me Dean," he tries to get through to his brother.

Adam smirks "How stupid do you think I am?" He kicks Dean in the stomach.

"Dammit!" Dean got up, cursing under his breath. He then put his hands in front of him "I guess not" he remarked.

Adam swings his machete again and this time Dean grabs the other person in the cloak toward his chest and shields him for Adam swinging the machete at him.

For some reason when Dean held the person in the cloak against him, he felt like he knew this person. The person in the cloak elbows Dean in the stomach making him tumble back "Wait Adam, it's me Dean. I'm not a shape shifter, a ghoul, nor a demon," Dean explained as the person in the cloak went and stand next to Adam "I can prove it".

Dean grabs a knife "If I was a shaper shifter or ghoul, would I have done this to myself," He cut his arm with a knife and show Adam he's bleeding to prove that he's telling the truth.

Adam put the machete in it sheath "Good enough," he replied.

Dean sighs knowing that Adam believe him. He glances over at the person in the cloak and found himself muttering a name "Jo?"

The person in the cloak slowly remove it hood reveal her blond hair and finally her face.

"Jo," Dean said, happy to see her.

He steps forward toward her and quickly she back away "Jo?" he blinks his eyes confused.

"Answer me one thing if you're really Dean," she said.

Dean nodded.

"When Osiris brought me back, what did I told you," she asked him.

"You told me that I deserve better, and I say no you did, you deserve better Jo," he replied.

A smile slowly forms on Jo's face "It's really you".

Dean smiles "That's what I was trying to say," he replied.

Suddenly Dean pulled Jo into his embrace showing how much he misses her.

They were like that for awhile until Adam clears his throat.

Dean lets Jo go and looked at Adam "So how long you guys been here?" he asked.

"For a long time," Adam replied "Right now we need to get you out of here from Purgatory".

"How?" Dean asked.

"Don't worry we have a plan," Adam told him.

Dean looked at Adam and Jo "But what about you guys, will you two leave Purgatory?"

Jo and Adam looked at each other and then Dean.

"What?" Dean asked.

Jo sighs "We can't leave Purgatory, only you can".

**TBC: Tell me what you think. Please Review.**

**Next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
